Secondhand smoke exposure is an important preventable cause of illness and death. Secondhand smoke causes lung cancer and heart disease in adult nonsmokers, serious illnesses such as bronchitis and pneumonia in infants and young children, and low birth weight and sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) in infants of nonsmoking women. While the nation has made tremendous progress in reducing secondhand smoke exposure, many adults and children remain at risk.